


I'm only curious about you

by emperorgowon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, They're just babies, and oblivious too, but they're soulmates so it works out ig, hyejoo asks for consent before kissing chae, kissing aside, or wanted, so stream kiss later, they kiss and hyejoo thinks it's everything she's ever needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorgowon/pseuds/emperorgowon
Summary: Out of pure curiosity, Chaewon suggests that they try kissing to which Hyejoo agrees (strictly out of curiosity, of course).





	I'm only curious about you

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally going to work on another hyewon fic that i've been putting off, but i got the idea for this and went for it. it's nothing big really, but i felt like sharing it, so here it is!
> 
> i'd also like to thank @leejxnos for encouraging me to write this, and even reading it while i actively worked on it. i appreciate you, dude.
> 
> and i'd like to apologize beforehand if there's any spelling or grammatical errors.
> 
> (p.s. the title's inspired by a line from "Curiosity")

Hyejoo hears Chaewon shuffle on her bed, the sound of limbs being stretched out and her blankets being brushed against skin, followed by a small groan. She assumes Chaewon’s finally grown tired of playing Animal Crossing, and she isn’t very surprised because it’s been about two hours since they both settled down to play their separate video games.

 

“Hey, Hyejoo.” The tone of Chaewon’s voice is distant, and Hyejoo’s grateful that the match she was playing has just ended because she’s able to turn and look at the girl.

 

“Yeah, Chae?” Hyejoo finds Chaewon sprawled out on her bed, positioned on her stomach, as she stares blankly at the wall straight ahead of her.

 

“Have you ever wondered what it’s like to kiss someone?”

 

Hyejoo nearly chokes. No one has ever asked her that, but she would have expected to hear it from anyone else before hearing it from Chaewon. “What?”

 

Chaewon finally blinks and turns her head to look at the raven-haired girl. Again, she repeats, “Have you ever wondered what it’s like to kiss someone?”

 

Hyejoo feels her face flush, and she offers a weak shrug. “Yeah, sometimes,” she says dumbly. She stares at the girl on her bed, “What, have you?”

 

“Not really.” It’s exactly the type of reply Hyejoo expected from her. Chaewon’s interest in romance—though limited—has only ever been in others’ relationships. She can’t think of a time that Chaewon’s ever expressed genuine interest in this type of stuff, in regards to herself. Except, she’s thrown for the loop once more when Chaewon continues to be unpredictable and says, “But sometimes, I do.”

 

“Really?” Hyejoo knows that she must be looking at Chaewon oddly, but she doesn’t have time to think about that when the smaller girl is behaving so strangely.

 

“Mhm,” Chaewon hums, resting her head in her hand. A small lap of silence brushes over the room before she grabs her 3DS, and goes back to playing Animal Crossing as if this entire interaction never occurred, leaving Hyejoo utterly confused.

 

She doesn’t say anything, though, simply opting to queue for another match. Her fingers press down on the buttons of her controller skillfully, as they’ve done so for months at this point, and she tries to concentrate on what’s happening on the screen, yet she can’t stop the curiosity that bubbles in her chest. She forces out an awkward chuckle, attempting to appear nonchalant as she asks, “What’s with all of these questions?”

 

To her right, the soft clicking of buttons doesn’t seem to stop either, “Aren’t you ever curious?”

 

“Of course I am. I’m curious right now,” Hyejoo answers.

 

“Yeah? About what?” Chaewon’s tone is challenging but holds a teasing lilt. Hyejoo can imagine the type of smile that’s on her face right now, the same smile that the blonde gives when she desperately tries to hide it, only to fail in the end.

 

And Hyejoo wants to know that she’s the reason why Chaewon fails to fight off the growing grin that tugs at her lips, so she says, “About why you’re asking all of these questions.” She smiles herself when she hears an airy giggle leave the other girl.

 

For a second, they share a brief look before resuming their individual playing. But it’s not too long after—less than three minutes, Hyejoo supposes—that Chaewon makes herself cozy beside her. She moves from the bed to the floor where the taller girl sits with crossed legs, and asks, “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

 

Hyejoo’s heart startles in her chest, and she tries to convince herself that it’s because she just died in-game, and not because of Chaewon. (Who is she kidding, though? Of course, the reason is Chaewon.)

 

“No, I don’t think so,” is Hyejoo’s (mostly) honest answer because she doesn’t count the attempt of a kiss that she received in the first grade from a boy whose name she can’t remember. It was more of a peck, really, and he had only grazed the corner of her lips before she had reached out and pushed him away. On top of that, it had been unwanted, so she likes to think it doesn’t matter. Chaewon must be talking about  _actual_ kissing here.

 

Something changes behind Chaewon’s eyes. “Me neither,” there’s something her voice, laced in each word, that Hyejoo can’t distinguish. However, she has no time to ponder on this because Chaewon asks—in a small voice, all too different from the one used a mere sentence ago—”Do you want to try?”

 

“Try what?” Hyejoo asks even though she knows what Chaewon is suggesting, but she needs to hear her say it before she allows her heart to do a flip.

 

Chaewon doesn’t miss the beat that Hyejoo’s heart skips, “Kissing.”

 

Hyejoo knows she’s making a mistake, creating yet another thing she’ll regret in a few moments, but it’s like she has no control over the word that comes out of her mouth as a response. “Sure.”

 

With that single word, Chaewon slowly sets down her 3DS, and Hyejoo copies her, setting down her controller, but not bothering to leave the match. They’ll probably only kiss once or twice, or at least that’s what the rational side of Hyejoo thinks.

 

(Although, the other part of Hyejoo, the part of her that doesn’t think with her head, wouldn’t mind kissing Chaewon a little longer than a couple of seconds.)

 

Chaewon leans closer, movement filled with hesitation, as she cautiously presses on with, “Are you sure?”

 

Now, Hyejoo knows she’s asking because she wants her to be sure of this before anything happens, but she can sense Chaewon’s nervousness. Suddenly, Chaewon is the same timid girl that she was back in the fifth grade. (Hyejoo remembers all of the times that she had to reassure the older girl about small things, like the quality of her science project in the 7th grade. Or the English paper she wrote in the 8th grade, and valued so dearly.)

 

And maybe Hyejoo is already inclined to agree because the other girl is her best friend (and self-proclaimed soulmate), or maybe it’s the fact that she can feel Chaewon’s breath against her face, but she finds herself saying, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

Chaewon moves a little closer than before, stopping only to meet Hyejoo’s eyes and ask a wordless question.

 

 _Is this okay?_ This time the statement isn’t said aloud, instead, Hyejoo can see the words in Chaewon’s shaking eyes.

 

Hyejoo’s sure her own eyes mirror the same amount of uncertainty, but she wills herself to look calm, in hopes that it’ll put the other girl at ease. She uncrosses her legs, scooting closer on her own accord, all the while holding Chaewon’s gaze, and gives a slight nod as if to say, _It’s okay._

 

A sharp intake is heard from the blonde girl, and Hyejoo barely has time to lick her lips, desperately trying to add some moisture to them, before Chaewon’s lips are on hers.

 

_Wow._

 

Hyejoo swears that this is what absolute and utter euphoria feels like because Chaewon’s warm mouth against her own is everything she’s never known she needed or wanted. Soft, plump lips slide against hers, and though she’s stared at the shorter girl’s pair of lips countless times before, nothing could have ever prepared her for this sensation.

 

She feels a hand grip onto her shoulder, giving a small squeeze when she tilts her head in an attempt to grow more familiar to the feeling of Chaewon’s mouth. She doesn’t know what she’s doing, truth be told, but she’s seen people do it in the movies, so she hopes it’s alright. She assumes that it is when Chaewon kisses her back eagerly in response.

 

The pressure behind the kisses they exchange becomes firmer, and Chaewon’s kissing grows more insistent. Like she’s much more certain of herself and what they’re doing. Like she _likes_ it.

 

(God, Hyejoo hopes that’s the case.)

 

And she really wants to continue kissing Chaewon, but she feels herself becoming lightheaded and decides it’s time to pull away. However, when she does so, Chaewon chases after her and moves to connect their lips again. She only brushes her lips against Hyejoo’s before she realizes what she’s doing, and moves backward to take a much-needed breath.

 

“So that’s what it’s like,” is Chaewon’s first comment when she’s taken enough breaths to properly speak.

 

“Yeah, uh,” Hyejoo has no idea how to articulate her current emotions into words, nor does she think it’s even possible. Instead, she decides to ask the question that’s clawing up her throat, “Did you like it?”

 

“Did you?”

 

Hyejoo pouts. “Hey, I asked first.”

 

Chaewon’s lips twitch, threatening to turn up into a smile—Hyejoo only notices because she’s busy staring—and she says, “Don’t pout at me, you big baby.”

 

Hyejoo isn’t thinking when one of her most commonly used phrases flies out of her mouth without so much as a second thought. “Or what?”

 

Those two words cause a shift in the room that she isn’t prepared for, and she realizes all too late when Chaewon’s eyes cloud over with an emotion that she hasn’t seen until now. “Would you like me to show you?” Since when could Chaewon’s voice become so deep?

 

“I’m all for it,” Hyejoo answers, further adding to the suffocating tension in the room.

 

The wind is nearly knocked out of her at how quickly Chaewon launches herself at her, crashing their lips together. Hyejoo lets out a satisfied hum in response, partially because they’re finally kissing again, and partially because she got what she wanted.

 

Out of pure habit, Hyejoo’s hand moves to rest on the blonde’s waist, but when her hand moves up to caress Chaewon’s face, she’s fully aware of what she’s doing. She expected the girl’s face to be warm, but she’s caught off guard at just how much heat she’s radiating.

 

Is this her doing?

 

That thought is abruptly cut off when one of Chaewon’s hands that previously grabbed a fistful of her hoodie, slides down to her lower back and rests there. Hyejoo makes a noise in the back of her throat, hoping to god that she doesn’t keep it there because she can feel the heat radiating through her two layers of clothing, and it’s driving her insane.

 

She mindlessly traces Chaewon’s jawline, becoming captivated with its angle, and wonders how it’s even possible—or fair—for a jawline to be this sharp. Almost instantaneously, she’s snapped out of her trance when Chaewon lets out a sigh of content, and she feels a wave of warmth wash over her, from the tips of her ears to the tips of each finger.

 

This entire time, she’s been focusing on kissing her best friend like she hasn’t been aching to do it for so long, but all of those thoughts fly out the window when Chaewon pulls her closer and kisses her like she’s thought about this before. With the way she’s kissing her, leaning into her to get as close as physically possible, it certainly gives off that impression.

 

Although, Hyejoo hopes that Chaewon _has_ thought about kissing her before because that way, she won’t feel so alone. She thought she’d have to take her recurring dream of kissing Chaewon to the grave, but now it doesn’t seem so. (Still, she doesn’t know if she’ll be able to tell the older girl at all; it’s an embarrassing thing to admit.)

 

Neither of them seems to want to put an end to their kissing, but Hyejoo knows that if they don’t stop now, they won’t stop ever, so she places a hand on Chaewon’s shoulder and pushes her back gently. Chaewon makes a small sound, but unlike the first time, she doesn’t try to go back in for another kiss.

 

“If we don’t stop now, I’m not sure we’ll stop for a while,” Hyejoo explains when she finds Chaewon looking at her with a slight pout.

 

Chaewon blows out a puff of air. “You’re right.”

 

Hyejoo could continue staring at Chaewon’s swollen lips and flushed face, but she’d prefer not to be hypnotized, so she asks the same question she asked before, “Did you like it?”

 

She didn’t think it was possible for the blonde’s face to grow even redder than it already is, but she’s proven wrong when Chaewon visibly blushes and replies with, “Yeah.” She looks at Hyejoo for a moment, then quietly asks, “Did you?”

 

Hyejoo nods her head so quickly it hurts. “Yeah,” she blurts out, and immediately feels a prickling sensation of heat envelop her neck because the word sounded way more earnest than she intended. Embarrassment aside, though, she doesn’t think it’s all that bad when she catches the sparkle in Chaewon’s eyes.

 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear shyly, Chaewon smiles ever so slightly before saying, “I’m sorry I sprung this on you so suddenly.” There’s a guilty undertone to her words as if she did something bad that she feels the need to apologize for.

 

Hyejoo needs her to know that she didn’t do anything of the sort. “No, it’s fine,” she insists. She places a hand atop Chaewon’s and is startled by how cold the older girl’s hands are, considering how warm her face was minutes ago. “I really did like it.”

 

For a few seconds, Chaewon stares down at their hands, seemingly zoned out, then says, almost like she doesn’t mean to say it aloud, “I like you.”

 

Hyejoo’s heart swells at the confession, like a balloon being filled with too much air, threatening to burst in her chest. And she really thinks that it might, but she figures she should ask any questions she has before that happens. “How long?” It’s a simple question, a bit cliché too, but she desperately wants to know the answer.

 

“Not too long,” Chaewon tells her as she gently clasps their hands together. “I realized it pretty recently, but I wouldn’t be surprised if I liked you before that and just repressed it.”

 

Externally, she nods her head slowly, but internally she’s wondering how (and why) someone like Chaewon could possibly have a crush on her. She spends her nights cursing while playing LoL and repeatedly risks her grades for the sake of dumb video games. She’s painfully shy—to the point that it makes others uncomfortable—and her sense of humor consists of stupid jokes and shitty memes.

 

Chaewon, on the other hand, is a social butterfly even if she can be a bit shy at first. She’s kind and always makes an effort to help others. She’s also effortlessly beautiful with her shiny hair, amazing bone structure, heart-shaped lips—

 

Honestly, Hyejoo could go on forever.

 

The point is that Chaewon could literally have a crush on anyone (and she means it too because Chaewon seems to catch most everyone’s attention), yet here she is crushing on _her_ of all people.

 

And she won’t dare say it out loud, but it makes her feel a little lucky that a delicate butterfly, like Chaewon, could have feelings for a lame wolf, like herself. If this were a fairytale, she likes to think that Chaewon would be the princess, and she, the average commoner.

 

Amidst this whirlwind of thoughts, she realizes that she still hasn’t done the one thing that is most important to her at the moment, which is to confess to the feelings she's denied for much too long.

 

She wishes that she was good with words or writing because Chaewon deserves a better confession than the one that she’s about to deliver. So, with words that simply don’t do her feelings justice, she says, “I like you too. I have for a while.” Then, Chaewon smiles like she’s just been told the greatest news, and she feels better about not being so poetic.

 

“Really?” Chaewon’s eyes are comically large, and the love-struck smile on her face is hard to miss.

 

Hyejoo leans forward, and her stomach does a somersault when Chaewon leans away, two red patches blooming on each of her cheeks. “Well, we did just kiss,” she reminds the shorter girl with the intention to fluster her and smirks when she succeeds.

 

Chaewon rolls her eyes, “Like I could forget.”

 

Suddenly, with the knowledge that she didn't have before their kissing ensued, something dawns on her. “Hey, did you suggest kissing for a different reason than you let on?”

 

“Maybe,” Chaewon says, but she really means “ _yes_.”

 

“You kissed me with hidden intentions? I can’t believe you,” Hyejoo says with faux disapproval, and a click of her tongue.

 

“Yeah, well, you kissed me back,” Chaewon’s quick to counter.

 

Hyejoo raises an eyebrow. “What was I supposed to do? _Not_ kiss you back?”

 

"You could've done that," the other girl says with a nod of her head.

 

“Nonsense!” Hyejoo leans in close to Chaewon, arm slinking around her waist, “Neither of us would’ve liked that very much.”

 

She can feel Chaewon’s breath on her lips with each word, “I suppose you’re right.”

 

There’s an invisible force that keeps pulling them toward each other, and Hyejoo decides she’s finally going to give in, so with her eyes flickering from the older girl’s eyes to her lips, she asks, “Is this alright with you?” She knows that she could just kiss her without asking, but she wants Chaewon’s audible consent.

 

Chaewon smiles in response and answers, “More than alright with me.” She follows it up with, “I hope you know you’re cute when you’re asking for my consent. I appreciate it a lot.”

 

Then, Chaewon’s lips are on hers, and she can feel her smiling into the kiss, and she knows, then and there, that she couldn’t have asked for a better soulmate (or first real kiss).

 

                                                                                                          ~*~

 

“If I win this match, I get to kiss you all I want,” Chaewon declares an hour later as they sit side by side on Hyejoo's carpet, feet knocking against the other's.

Hyejoo counters with, “And if I win, I’m never kissing you again.”

For the record, the younger absolutely destroys Chaewon but kisses her afterward anyway to stop her sulking.

**Author's Note:**

> if you get to this, thank you for reading! your feedback and comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> my twitter: @allhailhyejoo


End file.
